1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a front fork arranged between a vehicle body and a wheel of a motorcycle and so on.
2. Related Art
There is proposed, in related art, an apparatus as a front fork applied to vehicles such as a motorcycle, in which a flow path is formed in a piston moving in an axial direction of a cylinder and oil (working oil) is circulated in the flow path to thereby obtain damping force.
For example, there is disclosed, in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2012-92944), a front fork in which a piston device includes two pistons which are a first piston and a second piston respectively provided in two positions along an axial direction of a piston rod, the first piston defines a first main oil chamber between the first piston and a first rod guide, the second piston defines a second main oil chamber between the second piston and a second rod guide, and an intermediate chamber sandwiched by the first piston and the second piston is provided in the cylinder and is always communicated to a reservoir.